el gato y la lapicera
by otra persona mas en el mundo
Summary: nico aprende a no agarrar lapiceras de la calle. ( ni idea que poner xD)
**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen.
Hola y no tengo nadan contra nico **

Había una vez… una chica llamada nico, ella era mala y plana, un día ella volvía de la escuela ,si ella iba a la escuela aunque sacaba malas notas, mientras caminaba regreso a su casa por un camino que atravesaba el bosque, en el camino se encontró con un gato muerto y una lapicera.

-enserio un gato muerto y una lapicera?-

si y te callas que estoy contando la historia , bueno volviendo a la historia … nico solo agarro la lapicera y se fue a su casa , cuando llego a su hogar dejo la lapicera en un porta lápices que tenía sobre la mesa y se fue a bañar (por sucia ).

-no soy sucia!-

si , si lo que digas , al salir del baño se preparó algo para comer , ella vivía sola , cuando se estaba por ir a dormir sin hacer la tarea .

-ya era hora tengo sueño –

Sin hacer la tarea!

-bueno, bueno voy hacer mi tarea –

nico al hacer su tarea uso la lapicera que se había encontrado para ver si funcionaba .

-funciona bien la lapicera, ya me puedo ir a dormir?-

No, al ver que tenía mucha tarea preparo un té, fue hasta la cocina y cuando volví la lapicera ya no estaba , cosa que a la tabla no le importo .

-hey! –

Busco otra lapicera y termino su tarea, ya eran las dos de la mañana y se dirigió a su cama al acostarse empezó a escuchar a un gato llorar.

-silencio! , La gran nico quiere dormir!-

El ruido ya no se escuchaba, por lo que nico lamentablemente durmió bien.

-acaso me odias?-

No.  
al dia siguiente nico se fue a la escuela, pasando por el mismo camino donde vio el gato que ya no estaba.

-qué bueno esa cosa horrible ya no está –

Llego a la escuela.

-hola nicochi –

-hola nozomi –dijo nico entrando a su salón.

-paso algo interesante ayer nicochi?-

\- no, porque lo preguntas?- dijo nico sentando en su lugar .

-curiosidad –

\- y eli?-

\- se fue al baño –

\- qué raro que no hayas ido con ella –

-porque los dices?-

\- me entere que no hay luz en los baños –

-qué?!- nozomi fue rápido a buscar a su amiga/novia.

Después de clases nico se fue donde estaban nozomi y eli, el consejo estudiantil.

-fue divertido ir al baño eli?-

-cállate enana –

-hey! a quien le dices enana?! –

-a ti, eres la única enana –

-hija de p- nozomi le tapó la boca a nico con la mano.

-te cuidado con lo que dices nicochi –

Después nico se fue dejando a la pareja sola, pensó en ver que estaban haciendo las de primero , cuando llego donde estaban las de primero , vio que faltaba alguien .

-y rin?-

-hola, no? acaso dormimos contigo ?- dijo maki

\- no, no durmieron conmigo, si hanayo estaría conmigo rin me atacaría, pero en cambio contigo maki tengo posibilidades no ?-

-idiota!- y maki se fue .

-hola hanayo jajaja-

-hola nico –

-y donde esta rin?-

-no lo sé, no vino a la escuela hoy –

-se habrá enfermado?-

-dije que no lo sé, pero después pasare por su casa para ver qué le pasó –

Las clases pasaron normalmente.

-vamos elichi?-

-claro –

-nosotras ya nos vamos nicochi, adiós –

-adiós nico –

-adiós nozomi y eli –

-ten cuidado de camino a casa nicochi –

-sí, si lo tendré –

De camino otra vez a su casa, nico vio otra vez al gato y otra lapicera, pero esta vez se fijó bien en el animal y era de color…

-naranja?-

Cosa que después le quito importancia y agarro otra vez la lapicera. Cuando llego a su casa tiro la lapicera en la mesa y se fue al baño a bañarse (ven que ella era sucia)

-que no soy sucia! solo cuido mi higiene , además cabo de traer una lapicera que estaba cerca de un animal muerto , claro que me bañare –

Cuando nico salió del baño fue en busca de la lapicera, pero no estaba la lapicera.

-pero qué?! , Es enserio la lapicera ahora tiene vida propia? tus fic son bien raros –

Lo sé, pero ahora yo mando y la lapicera tendrá vida.

-pero vamos primero un helado tuvo vida y ahora una lapicera, que te pasa por la cabeza?-

Muchas cosas jejeje, pero no importa eso ahora, nos desviamos de la historia. nico se puso a buscar la lapicera , hasta que la encontró cerca de un mueble que tenía libros, raro no ? …ella tiene libros, cuando se acercó a agárrala.

-cómo fue que llegaste hasta acá?-

Claro nico la lapicera te responderá…

-dijiste que tenía vida la lapicera, lo más seguro puede ser que también pueda hablar-

Bueno, bueno mejor sigamos, nico al querer agarrar la lapicera, los libros del mueble empezaron a caerse en su cabeza.

-pero qué?! , Por esto no me gusta leer! solo trae dolor de cabeza!-

nico quiso esconderse pero los libros empezaron a volar hacia su cabeza , uno tras otro los libro iban contra su cabeza , como resiste .

-basta!- grito nico y los libros se quedaron quietos .

La lapicera se partió en dos y empezó a salir de ella como una especie de hubo que después mostro a una persona.

-rin?!-

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

 **na mentira jejeje**

-si soy yo nya –

-pero… entonces está muerta?-

-no, en realidad es como que protejo a los gatos que fallecen nya –

-¿Qué?-

\- es un poco raro nya… pero para más resumen soy el guardián de los gatos nya-

-más confundes con eso-

-ni yo sé que soy nya! , solo digamos que estoy aquí y punto nya –

-si tú lo dices, para que vienes?-

\- así… tu nico fuiste mala al ignorar a ese pobre gato nya!-

-pero si ya estaba muerto!-

\- pero al menos podías llevarlo a algún lugar donde pueda descasar en paz nya!-

-vi que estaba cómodo donde estaba-

\- lo peor es que te di una segunda oportunidad nya –

-pero por que la lapicera?-

-para llamar la atención nya?-

-ni siquiera sabes lo que haces!-

-pero dejando eso de lado nico, tiene que pagar por ignorar a ese gato nya!-

\- bien, bien que tengo que hacer?-

-pues… tienes que adoptar a cinco gatos y cuidarlos nya!-

-qué? , No! no hay otra cosa para hacer?-

\- entonces debes morir nya-

-cinco gatos dijiste?-

-si nya –

Al dia siguiente nico adopto a los cinco gatos, le agrado tener compañía en su casa, los alimento, los cuido etc…

 **Pues fin.**

 **Este fic salió pues porque he visto animales que murieron porque los tiraron, algunos los patean y esas cosas, así que si es posible, Las pocas personas que leen mis locos fics en vez de que estén comprando animales, adopten, si ven a alguien lastimando animales díganle algo, deténgalo, por favor.**

 **Bueno pues no tenía pensado subir esto, pero bueno lo termine publicando y tengo unos tres fic que terminar jajajaja, me dio pena escribir esto del gato muerto :( , como tengo ya mi computadora este será el primero que subo desde mi compu y no la Tablet xD, estoy haciendo un fic que contiene unos capítulos está bien raro y veré cuando lo subo , y bueno nos veremos en una semana o dos , o después si es que subo otro fic xD, bye bye  
**


End file.
